The Wayland Name
by FinalFantasyHearts-Rinsaito
Summary: What if Jace had a horrible premonition, and saw Clary's death? At his own hands. Could it be that Jace has more power, courtesy of Valentine, than he first imagined? Can he save the only person he loves, but should not?
1. Chapter 1

The Mortal Instruments

The Wayland Name.

Clary Fray sat on the coach in Luke's apartment in utter silence. She had all the information she needed, and nothing more to lose. Simon- who had said he loved her- had abandoned her, though, she supposed that was selfish, Simon had stuck with her, still loved her even when he knew how she felt about Jace. Yet, she hurt him further by dragging him into the dark world which had always been her home, and she just hadn't known it. Her father, she had discovered, was alive but also a psychotic lunatic, hellbent on destroying the clave, all down worlders and any other person who got in his way. Even his own children. Her mother was in a self-induced comma as it appeared, and she, Clary, had lost the last person she loved. Perhaps more than all of the other people in her life put together. Isabelle, Alec, Simon, her mother, Luke, Maia, Magnus. Above all of them stood Jace, like an angel standing on the bones of man, ready to bring the wrath of God upon the unworthy. Jace.

Her brother.

She bit her lip, fiddling idly with her fingers and the blanket around her. She was alone. Luke had gone to visit Jocelyn in the hospital, and Simon was around if she needed him. She did, but Clary knew this was something she needed to do on her own. To wake her mother would bring back, at least a piece, of her life. Though, what would her mother say when she discovered that her first child, her son, Jonathan Christopher -Jace- was alive and that he and Clary loved each other? How much more could she hurt the people she loved? She wasn't sure, but she was fairly certain she would find a way. It was the Valentine in her. The piece that all it touched-destroyed.

Her phone rang ,and she picked it up, wondering if it was Simon. It wasn't. She looked at the caller display telling her Jace was calling and she set the phone aside again. She didn't want to- couldn't- talk to Jace at the moment. Screening his calls had now become a painful habit.

----

Jace scowled. Clary wasn't answering her phone again. He would have been worried, but Clary had ignored his phone calls before. He wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve it though. He told her what she wanted to hear all along, and yet, she hadn't seemed happy about it. Well, any happier than he was. Though Clary, he knew, was hard to figure out and he would give her time. She was probably with Simon. Damn the mundane- he caught his thoughts-vampire.

"I love you, Jace" the words came from the other side of the room and Jace looked up. Confused. It was Clary's voice, but how was she in his room at the institute without his knowledge? It wasn't possible. Yet, he willed it to be. With all of his being. That was not what a brother would do.

"Clary?" he asked, as the figure stepped forwards to meet him. She was very pale, and she looked thinner than he remembered, but it was still Clary. Still his Clary. But. She was still his sister. She looked at him, with her big, bright eyes and didn't move any closer. Jace moved to go to her, but she suddenly doubled up, her hands wrapping themselves around her stomach as she cried out in pain. "Clary!" he yelled, running to her side. She parted her fingers, and under them thick, red blood snaked steadily from a wound, soaking into her dress and pooling on the floor around her. "Clary!" Jace pleaded, and then he saw the knife. The _kahdija. _The instant he saw it, he recognised it. It was his.

"I love you, Jace" whispered Clary, as she lay in his arms.

"I love--I love you too, Clary" Jace cried as Clary's eyes drifted shut, and she died.

Jace sat up in bed, drenched in sweat, his hair was plastered to his forehead and his shirt clung stickily to his back. It had been a dream. Clary was not dead. He clutched at his chest where his heart was under the thin material. It hurt more than he thought. It hurt so much just from the thought of losing Clary forever. He loved her too much. More than a brother. And he hated himself for it.

-----

Sometimes, Simon dreamed that Clary had never met Jace Wayland- Jace Morgenstern, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern or whatever name he went by- and that he and Clary had never known anything about the down worlders. He himself now one of them, wished he'd never become a vampire, he wished with all his heart that Clary Fray was his. That she loved him the way he'd loved her for ten years. But, he had to remind himself that if Jace hadn't appeared, maybe he would have never even kissed Clary. The fact that Jace was her brother, didn't seem to be able to stop the way the two of them felt about each other -as hard as they might try.

"Maia?" he called as she entered the room, smiling.

"Yes?" he grinned, he couldn't help but like her, and, in a way-although nowhere near as much as Clary- love her. Perhaps, he thought, it was simple human nature. Someone liked you, you loved someone, they loved their brother...pretty normal...

Ha. As if! Nothing like that happened often-well, not that often.

It really just was that he must be unlucky. Unlucky to love Clary Frey, after all, after years of being friends how long did it take her to fall for Jace? A few weeks. Maybe, all that waiting around had made him so much a part of her life that she no longer really _noticed_ him.

How many times has he wished now? On stars, in his heart, in his daydreams-that someone big, ugly and evil would come and devour that idiot Jace. If only...

----

However many times Alec told himself this, it was always the same. No, he didn't love Jace Wayland. After all, Jace like Clary...that made him shudder-it was like the idea of him making out with Isabelle...and not being gay. Years he had lived with Jace and never had he thought that the guy would end up liking incest...well, maybe that was a bit too much like Jace than even he wanted to admit. But, when there had been a time that Jace had no siblings it hadn't been the sort of thing that Alec had ever considered. He supposed that was probably why he hates Clary sometimes. Jace loved her, and not him.

He sighed, leaning back against the sofa. It didn't matter. It didn't matter. He had Magnus and, well, he was pretty happy to be with Magnus...even if he did dress scarily like the child catcher from _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_. He was a warlock though, so what did Alec expect?

Magnus prodded him in the side thoughtfully.

"What?" Alec asked, startled from his considerations. Magnus smiled.

"You didn't happen to be thinking about a certain Shadow Hunter now, were you?" he pulled his arm around Alec's shoulders and he grinned.

"Not anymore..." Magnus chuckled throatily.

"Oh, tell me more..." he purred.

---

"Stupid, Jace!" Isabelle screamed, hurling her whip across the room at him and catching him on the side of the temple.

"Isabelle!" Jace yelled back, feeling his forehead as blood trickled down and into his eyes.

"You're a selfish, arrogant, bastard, Jace Wayland!" they were both hurling insults across her bedroom now. She from her bedside table and Jace from the door way-he was too wary to enter...knowing Isabelle she might have some trap set up for just such an occasion.

"Well, I already knew that!" she howled with rage and picking up a stiletto heel flung it across the bedroom aiming from his eyes. He ducked.

"Izzy! Stop It!" he pleaded, dodging the shoe, but still feeling it graze his arm painfully. Only Isabelle Lightwood would use a stiletto as a weapon...

"Get out Jace!"

"I'm not even in your room!"

"Go and apologise to her!"

"Why should I, you cheerleader!" he retorted

"I'm not a cheerleader!"

"Same intelligence level..." he taunted.

"Oh yeah?" she quired, an evil smile playing across her pretty face as she moved to her dresser and retrieved four shining blades. "How many cheerleaders have perfect aim with these?" she asked, flipping them over in her fingers.

"Oh, didn't you know-Claire Bennett from Heroes!" she hissed menacingly at him and raised her arm to throw the knifes.

Jace swung the door shut just in time to her four thuds as the blade embedded themselves into the thick wood paneling. He gulped. Maybe he'd do as she said before things escalated...

Or not-after all, this was Isabelle. No one listened to her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: My computer hates me, and keeps changing Frey to Fray-please forgive me! :)

The Wayland Name

Jace left the institute to go and get drunk after that. He didn't fancy waiting around for Isabelle to follow him with more throwing knives and he didn't want to bump into Alec on with way home from Magnus'...then again, Alec might not come home that night...

Jace shuddered slightly at the thought, Jace had suspected, but after everything that had happened he couldn't help but be sure now.

The only person he really wanted to see was Clary, but Clary was either with Simon, or not answering his calls...or maybe both. He never could work Clary out.

**

When Alec Lightwood walked into his sister's bedroom to find her prying four throwing knives out of her door, he was not surprised. At least, it was better than being used for target practice when they were seven- back when Isabelle's aim had been much less than perfect.

"Alec!" she cried when she saw him, smiling at him-that in itself was slightly unusual.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked quickly, rubbing his cheeks and lips cautiously

"I'm just happy to see you. Why would you have something on your face? And why are you rubbing your lips?" Alec blushed slightly and looked at his feet.

"What happened with Jace?" he replied before she could question him further. He instinctively knew that was one of the two most likely reasons-the other being himself, but he hadn't been around so it couldn't have been him.

"He told her! Can you believe that? The idiot!" she sighed "He'll never be happy at this rate."

"Yeah," Alec agreed, sarcastically "because finding out that you're actually the son of a psychotic, thought to be dead, mass murder; that you've made out with your actual sister and that your mother is alive, and in a coma, makes him totally thrilled. You should see him skipping down the corridors and singing love ballads" Isabelle's face became scornful and she tugged the last knife out.

"You know what I meant, Alec" she sighed.

"Yeah, I do, Izzy." she walked over to him and he opened his arms, she hugged him for a minute then stepped back to look at him.

"You have lipstick all down your neck, Alec. Where have you been?"

Alec's face flushed scarlet

"Well, you see..."

**

Simon called round at Luke's place later that evening, hoping to find Clary there. He expected Luke would still be at the hospital, and planned to keep his best friend company for once, after all, he hadn't seen her for an entire week.

"Clary?" he called, when the knocking at the apartment door was not answered.

"Simon?" she called back, uncertainly, well, if she'd been hoping for Jace she would be sadly disappointed.

"Yeah." there was no point in lying. The door flashed open, and she pulled him inside. "I'll come in then..." he said, slightly confused. He watched as she re-bolted the door, and then sat back down on the sofa. "expecting someone else?" he asked, she shook her head.

"Only a matter of time." she replied sadly.

"Jace?" he asked, a little happier than he had been moments before. Clary nodded.

"He's Jace, after all" Simon nodded, sympathetically

"What's he done this time-and how can I murder him?" Clary laughed, despite herself.

"Nothing. That's..." she sighed, burring her head in her lap to keep from having to look at Simon.

"That's why you're upset. I understand." he told her, taking a seat on the coach beside her, and rubbing her back soothingly. She looked up at him, tears beginning to pour from her eyes against her will, and he pulled her forward into a hug. "It'll be okay, Clary. He'll always be around in your life." she nodded against his shoulder.

"I know!" she choked, gripping his shirt like a security blanket. "It shouldn't hurt this much-but it does, Simon. It does." He held her close while she cried, and thought bitterly about his role in her life. Yes, he loved her, and yes, he accepted that she loved Jace Wayland, but he'd always want more. More than being a friend, and more than just watching from the sidelines as she suffered.

He bit his lip as he calmed her tears and told her everything would be alright. It would be alright.

Because if it wasn't, he was going to kill Jace Wayland...

**

Magnus Bane received the note while he was asleep that night. He'd decided on an early night after his busy evening, and hadn't expected anyone to visit him so late at night.

He got out of bed when the knocking had continued for several minutes, and then groaning opened the door to his apartment.

There was absolutely no one there.

"Damn fearies," he muttered to himself, suspecting the fey folk of some annoying joke-there was no way they were invited to his parties after this. At least, until he ran out of hair paint...

Yet, as soon as he slammed his door shut the knocking began again. He swore and opened the door again, looking around the corridor for someone to shout at. What he found, was a note. Folded neatly, and tucked under the edge of his doormat. Bending down to pick it up he sighed.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn's work never ended...

**

While everyone else was trying to solve problems, all of which steamed from Jace, he was in a bar downtown. To be more precise, he was dancing on a table, in a bar, down town and was...for want of a better word, utterly 'hammered'.

As he stood there, with a bottle of Bacardi in one hand, and a a sword in the other, he began to sing _we are the champions. _Loudly.

It was Maia who found him, passed out on the floor outside the bar a few hours later, she sighed. She hated the guy, and was tempted to leave him there-after all, it wasn't as if Simon liked him either. Though, Clary was his sister, and Simon was best friends with Clary, and Maia liked her too...so she helped him.

Unsure where the Institute was, she ended up at Luke's apartment. With one of Jace's arms flung over her left shoulder, she carried him up the stairs and to the one of the many places he wasn't too welcome that night. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wayland Name

Simon heard the footsteps before Clary and looked up. He recognised the footfalls, Maia? But, what would she be doing there so late at night. Carefully, Simon lifted his arm from under Clary next to him and got out of bed.

He padded across the apartment to the front door and stood waiting.

"Clary?" Maia called through the door as the knocked, Simon sighed, moving to the locks and deftly sliding them across. Maia grinned "oh, Clary-" she stared at him for several moments then smiled again "Simon, what are you doing here, I thought you'd be at home."

"Clary was upset so I staye-," he trailed off looking at the boy draped over Maia's shoulders and pointed. "I'm sorry, but what is _that_ doing here?" Maia bit her lip for a moment and shrugged Jace off onto the floor without care.

"I found him passed out outside a bar downtown and I didn't know where the institute was..." Simon sighed, then glared at the unconscious Jace Wayland.

"I'll take you to the Institute, Maia. Come on." He moved to pick up the boy but she stopped him.

"But, why? Clary's Jace's sister..." Simon nodded "So why can't he stay here? Luke's fine with him so, what?" He sighed and straightened up again.

"Maia, they may be siblings but they didn't know that when they first met. Jace loves Clary, Clary loves Jace...they turn out to be related, break each other's hearts because of it...blah blah,blah." Maia's face paled with shock.

"Is that what she was upset about then?" he nodded slowly.

"We should get him out of here then, you're righ-" Maia's words were halted as a tired looking Clary entered the sitting room from the side door Maia remembered to be her bedroom.

"Simon? Where did you go?" Simon frowned.

"Clary, go back to bed....I'm just giving Maia an errand." Simon knew that Clary was only half-awake and might not notice Jace if he distracted her attention.

"Okay..." then Clary noticed him "What the-why's he here?" Simon grimaced at Maia, not wanting to haver to explain her brother's antics.

"He got knocked out and need somewhere to stay..." Maia told her.

"You mean he went and got drunk or something like last time." she replied flatly.

"Don't worry, Clary. We're taking him to the institute-Maia just didn't know where it was.." She frowned and then smiled.

"No, let him stay." he raised a brow curiously.

"Why?"

"To teach him a lesson." she replied, turning and talking back to her room.

"How?" she looked over her shoulder with a smile.

"You'll see tomorrow" he nodded simply, he trusted Clary well enough and she'd make it something funny. Anyway, who was he to say that Jace Wayland didn't deserve being taught a lesson? He did.

--------------

Jace Wayland awoke with a start. He had no clue where he was, he sat up quickly in bed and then flopped back against the pillows. His head was killing him. Memories of the night before floated around his mind and he groaned...the least he could have done was sung a better song. What had he been thinking?

Suddenly he heard bass sounds and the furniture began to rattle around him-doing nothing at all for the state of his head...which already felt like Agramon was dancing heavily on his brain.

He pulled himself up this time, pushing the thick duvet off of himself and began to search for a shirt. He found one, laid out at the foot of his bed.

Pulling it on he opened the bedroom door and suddenly recognised where he was.

Luke's apartment. Clary's apartment.

He swallowed quickly and looked around; there was no sign of Luke...or anyone else for that matter.

He followed the thumping beats to Clary's room, and opened the door. He blinked. Clary was asleep on her bed, and next to her lay Simon. Jace ground his teeth angrily. But was he allowed to be this annoyed? He thought about it for a moment and then decided he could be-his sister was sleeping in the same bed as a guy...and no only a guy, a guy who was a vampire. It was like being suck in a bad re-run of a twilight movie...especially as he'd hated the film to being with. Stupid vampires.

"CLARY FREY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he screamed over the music, with a mixture of anger, protectiveness and insane jealousy.

Clary blinked and yawned. Simon sat up and glared at Jace.

"Sleeping-what does it looks like?" she asked, flopping back against her pillows and rolling onto her side, closing her eyes again. Jace put a hand to his temple-mostly because of his poor head and made an effort to stay calm.

"With a boy!" He failed.

"Technically I'm a vampire," Simon said from the bed.

"You're still a guy!" Jace yelled, the gripped his head again from the effort.

"Would you rather she slept with Isabelle then?" Simon asked interestedly.

"I don't want her sleeping with anyone-"

"But you?" Simon shot back

"What-"

"Well, she's not just going to sit around like a nun for her entire life you know"

"Seconded" Clary mumbled from beneath the covers, raising a hand in agreement. Simon grinned, and poked his tongue out at Jace.

"I'll be going now" Simon told them quietly, getting out of bed and leaving the room.

Jace walked over to the side of Clary bed.

"Get up!"

"No!" she told him angrily. He yanked back the covers and pulled her out of bed. By this time Simon had extracted himself from the situation and was down the street you couldn't get involved with sibling arguments…and he secretly hoped that Clary would see what kind of guy Jace really was.

"Put the music off Clary-My head's killing me," Jace instructed her, she yanked her arm away and smiled at him, walking to the stereo and turning the dial. Only louder. "For God's sake, Clary. What the hell do you think you're doing-turn the music off!" she shook her head and Jace moved towards her

"Awww, is little Jace's head hurting him?" she asked innocently, he growled at her

"Yes-" he hissed, taking another step towards her. She cocked her head to the side with a sly smile spreading across her face.

"Should have gotten yourself drunk then, should you?"

"I can do what I like!" Jace yelled back

"Well, so can I-and I'm leaving the music on!" Jace's jaw tightened, he was now standing threateningly over her, she stared back at him unflinchingly.

"Then I'll stop it." He told her, still not breaking eye-contact between them.

"Try it," she replied menacingly. To anyone else this would have seemed a trivial argument to be having, but to the siblings it made every difference. All of the things they hated and loved one another for, they were fighting against.

He pushed her out of the way and moved to the player, she grabbed his wrist and Jace turned quickly, grabbing her other wrist. They stayed there for several moments, equally determined looks on their faces, and then it didn't matter, because Jace was kissing her.

-------------

Alec reached Magnus' house early that morning, he knocked lightly, and the head warlock arrived at the door almost immediately, as if he had been waiting readily by the door. Perhaps he had been.

"I dreampt about you," Magnus told him, as he leaned in the door way with a large smile on his good-looking face.

"I hope it was a good dream." Alec replied, a grin creeping across his own face despite himself.

"It was. I can show you if you like," Magnus purred back at him.

"That sounds nice," Alec laughed

"Better come inside then…" Alec was about to enter the apartment, when he remembered one of his reasons behind visiting.

"Oh, but first. Have you seen Jace?" Magnus frowned, slightly put out that, instead of making out with Alec, he had to talk about the Shadow Hunter but he shook his head.

"The arrogant one? No, I haven't seen him. Why, Alec?" The Lightwood's eldest child sighed heavily.

"He's gone missing-again"

"Oh," Magnus bit his lip, but then held out his hand to Alec "Come in and forget about the Shadow Hunter-I'm here" Alec smiled again, taking the warlocks hand in his own.

A trail of clothes quickly developed through Magnus' apartment…

----------------------------

"You know what?" Isabelle asked Simon quietly as she sat with him by the river that afternoon.

"I'm afraid I don't," he replied, watching her as she swung her legs idly

"I don't get why they're so angry with each other now"

"You don't?" Isabelle shrugged

"No, I mean-yeah, they're related but that's good isn't it?" Simon sighed heavily

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? They have people to look after them now." Isabelle nodded

"Exactly! Yet, what does he go and do? He tells her he's going to act like a brother should!" Simon raised an eyebrow

"He told her that?" Isabelle nodded, absently. Simon sighed.

"They can't deal with how they feel for each other." She sighed helplessly next to him and nodded

"In some ways-I don't want them to work it out, but I do want him to be happy. He's one of my best friends." Simon shrugged

"Can't understand what you see in the guy personally" She chuckled softly

"You wouldn't-you can't see what Maia sees in you after all"

"Even when I'm a vampire," she nodded, patting his shoulder lightly

"Even though you're a vampire-she still likes you. That says a lot, Simon"


End file.
